Reunion a la hungara
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Elizaveta obliga a las naciones femeninas a tener una reunion yaoista mientras el resto de las naciones estan en un bar. Mencion del "azucar holandesa"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio ni me pertenece, los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·**_

Bueno...creo que con esto ha finalizado la reunión ¿no?-apunto una pila de papeles en distintos idiomas...se enojo, Elizaveta odia que la ignoren- por el amor de dios, que no pueden comportarse!, Francis deja de tratar de ahorcar( cofcoftocarcofcof) a Arthur, Alfred deja de comer esas estúpidas hamburguesas, Ivan deja de amenazar a Toris para unirlo a ti y tu Feliks deja de defenderlo, Heracles deja de dormir, Sadiq deja de de molestarlo tratando de "matarlo" a piñas y Ludwig tu deberías ser el que grite no yo ¡Ya me van a salir arrugas!-se froto el rostro con ambas manos y puso una cara de "niña mimada" con destellos en los ojos- ¿señor Roderich seria tan amable de ponerse este vestido e ir con Gilbert a una habitación?

Todos los nombrados reaccionaron así:

-:No parare hasta que este cejotas me suelte el cuello!-apunta al "cejotas" y luego a la "reina del yaoi"-Y tu no eres quien para detenerme!

-:Cierra tu boca _wine bastard_, tu eres el que esta arriba mio y agarrándome () del cuello!... y no te metas Elizaveta!

-:Hey mis hamburguesas no son estúpidas!

-:eeh?¿Por que debería dejarlo de amenazar- sonrisa inocente(cofcofsiclarocofcof)-sera uno conmigo, igual, da?

-:como que estas totalmente fuera de lugar, o sea ¿quien te crees para gritarle a mi hermosa persona y a Liet?

(pensamiento de Elizaveta: el burro por delante...pero un burro travesti)

-:Hungria... no hables-Heracles bostezaba mientras hablaba.

-:¡No te metas!-Sadiq es un gritón.

-:Elizaveta te crees que solo sirvo para eso?-Ludwig tomaba o mas bien tragaba un frasco de aspirinas.

-:Engendro yaoista alejate de mi!Juro que en mi vida haré algo con Prusia.

(no jures algo de lo que no tiene idea señor Roderich)

-:Kesesesese...quien piensas que eres, marimacho para gritarle a mi awesome persona?

Un par de cacerolazos(mas que nada en la cabeza de cierta persona de ojos carmesí) y...

-: Cierren el pico! Y escuchen: las siguientes personas que nombre se quedaran, los demás irán a un bar que esta en la esquina, ok?-agarra una lista y toma aire:

_Mei Mei y Viet*-las dos asiáticas asienten al escuchar sus nombres.

-Yekaterina, Natasha, Madeleine.

_Lily-mira a Vash pensando que se opondría pero curiosamente no pasa nada-y mi fiel compañera belga. Los demás larguense de mi vista.

-:¿Fiel compañera?-Holanda le preguntaba a Bélgica mientras esta ascentia confundida, luego de un rato se para encaminándose hacia la puerta y pronuncia un nos vemos.

-:Estarás bien sola Lily?-Vash era uno de los que no se querían retirar(agarraba el brazo de Lily)

-:Si onii-san, esperame para irnos juntos-le da un beso en la frente(en puntitas de pie) y se suelta.

-:Bien-se va derrotado y todo colorado por la repentina muestra de afecto de su "pequeña hermanita menor".

-:NO se metan en problemas-aru ¿ok?-Yao podía ser severo si lo desobedecían (O.o)

-:hai...-las dos naciones asiáticas respondieron al mismo momento.

-:las vendré a buscar mas tarde, da?

-:onii-sama no te quiero lejos-Natasha estaba aferrada a Ivan.

-:Nati... tenemos que quedarnos, no nos podemos ir al bar...-Yekaterina tuvo una idea, hablo bajito al lado de la oreja de la menor-cuando termine te dejo dos horas con Ivan a solas para hacerle lo que quieras.

-:...

-:...

-:¡Nos vemos onii-sama!-Natasha ¿sonreía?

-:...nos vemos – bajo la sonrisa de Ivan se escondía algo de ¿miedo?(Yekaterina sirve para convencer)

-:Madeleine, _see you later-_Arthur le estrecha la mano-_goodbye._

_-:Madmaselle_ Madeleine_, aurevoir-_ Francis la abraza y su mano de la cintura baja lentamente(por algo tenia fama de pervertido y pedófilo, pobre Matthew)

(que par de gramáticos no las voy a pervertir como haría Francis, solo vamos a charlar...de cosas)

-:Francis me tocas y te mueres ¿entendido?-empezó a sacar un pez espada de quien sabe donde.

-:_oui mon cherie..._-se separa, sabia que si Madeleine se enojaba era "idéntica" al cejotas.

-:o sea Liet como que te tienes que ir y yo quedarme-Feliks se paso el pelo por detrás de la oreja mientras limpiaba la "falda".

-:NOO...tu te vienes conmigo-lo trata de arrastrar hacia la salida.

-:o sea, como que bruto estas hoy ¿paso algo?-arregla la falda sucia nuevamente.

-:no... nada- no quería tocar el tema de que lamentablemente le quedaba bien la falda (hasta se notaba un rubor rojizo en sus mejillas), mas que físicamente ya parecía medio mujer-vámonos afuera.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Ya afuera los hombres:

-:ok! Doy inicio a la primera reunión mundial del yaoi-Eli estaba muy alegre.

-:lo sabia!-Mei Mei jamas sospechaba de Eli y suponía que haría una convención de yaoi especial para las mujeres.

-:Comencemos, primero alguien sabe que es el yaoi, y por favor no me respondas Mei Mei se que tu ya sabes.

-:...

-:...

-:...

-:... señorita Elizaveta ¿puedo?-Lily rompió con el silencio.

-:por supuesto, dime sabes que es el yaoi?

-:si señorita si quiere le explico.

(que kawaii es tan formal, me muero por hacerla fujoshi)

-:ok!

-: el yaoi es un genero de anime en que hay relaciones entre dos varones...etc...

un rato mas tarde:

-:bueno todas digan sus parejas, empieza Bélgica:

-:bien, tengo ArthurxAlfred, FrancisxMatthew, KikuxHeracles, AntonioxLovino, FelicianoxLudwig, etc.

-:siguen tu Lily:

-:tengo FelicianoxLudwig, AntonioxLovino, FrancisxMatthew, ArthurxAlfred, FrancisxArthur, IvanxYao, RoderichxGilbert,RoderichxVash, etc.

-:ok chicas hay algo que quiero nombrar en las "artes" del yaoi existen los tríos mas adelante se los contare.

Y así siguió una clase sobre el yaoi, cuyo material no nombrare ya que no es apto para casi ninguna nación (exceptuando algunas)

~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~~~·~~~·~~~·~~~~·

en el bar, las primeras naciones borrachas eran Inglaterra(cofcofobviocofcof), Suiza, Austria, Corea(ambos) y muchos mas:

-:_hip..._mesero otra botella de ron!-Arthur ya se había acabado cinco botellas de ron añejado-...y como te decía _hip_, ese maldito crío americano quiso independizarse de mi _hip_... y yo como un idiota que le dio de todo quede como el malo de la película-estaba tan borracho que no se pudo dar cuenta que, justamente, con el que hablaba era Estados Unidos-..._hip _yo que lo amaba como a un hijo _hip,_ y ahora se me viene a creer que es el héroe _hip_, como si fuera a salvar a alguien, _hip_ se equivoca solo sirve para lastimar, _hip_ como hizo conmiii...-termino dormido en el hombro del menor mientras este le susurraba al oído un simple y borracho "perdona...cejotas".

-:Mozo, traiga dos botellas de coñac bien añejado, una de gin, un poco de cerveza rubia, licor con sabor a chocolate y un poco de sake _hip_-trago un poco de cerveza-...ahora!-Vash planeaba hacerse un coctel de todo eso(para quedar como Arthur, tal parece)

-:ya se lo llevo ¿señor?...-el mozo quedo helado al ver a la nación suiza con un vestido color celeste y un delantal arriba de la mesa cantando _living la vida loca-_¿se encuentra bien?

_-:_no me hable...que no ve que estoy cantando? _Hip_... mire hizo que el publico se aburra -saco unos lentes negros y una ametralladora- ahora traiga lo que le pedí _hip..._

-:si señor-el mozo salio corriendo hacia el establecimiento donde estaban las botellas añejadas.

-:_hip..._que musica mas horrible...preifero tocar algo en el piano...-Roderich cayo al piso al levantarse, en primera no se mantenía estable y en segunda cierto prusiano le hizo la traba para que cayera encima de el, además no hablaba bien y decía incoherencias- Prusia te ves gordo con ese tutu..._hip_

-:kesesese... pero si es hermoso y awesome como yo-ok, no todas eran incoherencias.

-:Im Yoon, detente-aru!, y deja mi camisa en paz-aru!, no pienso hacer un "baile" de los que te gustan-aru!-el chino luchaba contra el coreano en un intento desesperado de que no le quitara la camisa.

-:pero _hip_, te verías bien vestido de mujer-daze~-el coreano recibió una patada en el estomago y puso cara de perrito por la reciente "muestra de cariño" del mayor-y eso por que-daze~?

-:porque no puedes pedirle a tus mayores que se vistan de mujer-aru! Ya que ni hay mujeres aqui-aru!... además no soy Vash-el nombrado dejo de cantar _Tik Tok _(ahora pasaban esa canción) al ser nombrado, pero luego de un rato siguió cantando y bailando sobre la mesa de los nórdicos- ni es sueños me pongo un vestido-aru!-se detuvo para darle un sorbo a su sake.

-:señor aquí tiene lo que me pidio-el mozo le entrega a Vash una caja con botellas de todo tipo.

-:ahh..._hip_... danke-y agarro la caja.

-:algo mas se le ofrece?

-:sii..._hip_ traigame una coctelera grande _hip_...

-:en seguida.

-:ok! ahora a hacer un súper coctel_ hip_ suizo-empezó a agarrar as botellas y abrirlas mientras esperaba la coctelera, cuando se la trajeron empezó a meter cantidades de bebidas dentro de ella. Cuando al fin termino le dio un sorbo y le sirvió a todos los nórdicos(todavía con el vestido)

-:hey Norge prueba un poco de esto es riquisimo- el danés le tira en la cara un poco del coctel y el otro lo lame de su rostro (no tenían servilletas), al rato estaba, junto con Ice apoyado en Dinamarca dormido y borracho.

-:Su tengo sueño... dejame apoyarme en tu hombro_ hip_-Tino se abrazo a Suecia mientras dormia-buenas _hip_ nochess...

-:d'e'me b'e'-el sueco le da un beso en la frente.

-:Vamos Kiku, no seas amargado bebe un poco mas _hip _-Heracles trataba de hacer que el asiático bebiera un sorbo de su cerveza- no todo en la vida es el sake.

-:Heracles-san no hace falta yo estoy bien con el sake, se lo agradezco-Kiku decía esto mientras alejaba su vaso con sake de Heracles (ya que este trataba de ponerle algo de cerveza en el vaso).

(pensamiento de Francis:mal echo Kiku...)

Mientras el segundo de los mayores de los asiáticos luchaba contra Grecia, este echo algo de el "azúcar" que le había regalado Holanda.

-:ahora por favor Heracles-san déjeme beber tranquilo si no es mucha molestia-el mayor ya estaba rojo de vergüenza ya que el griego estaba casi encima de el (tratando de agarrar la copa cofcofclarocofcof). Toma un sorbo y luego se toma todo de una para luego decirle-Heracles-san que le ha pasado tiene la cara color violeta!-alucinaba gracias al efecto de el "azúcar holandés"(Holanda iba preparado en las reuniones XD)

-:Kiku te encuentras bien _hip?-_el griego se preocupo un poco, pero al ver que detrás del japones estaba cierto francés cerrando una bolsita llena de un peculiar polvo blanco entro en razón.

-:claro porque no debería... dame un poco de cerveza-agarra la cerveza del griego y se la toma de un solo trago-_hip_ graicas_ hip..._

-nunca pensé que se emborracharía tan fácilmente)-pensó para si mismo Heracles.

-:vamos lo-vi~ bebe un poco no seas tan amargado-Antonio le sirvió en su vaso un poco de vino tinto-no es veneno y mira el lado positivo no es de Alemania...

-:Antonio bastardo, deja de molestar, joder tengo que lidiar contigo a diario-agarra el vaso y cuando esta a punto de echárselo en la cara huele un poco el aroma del vino y se lo toma de un solo trago-ten..._hip_ maldiion...bastaro..._hip_-al decir esto cae encima del español y se pone colorado.

-:lovii~~ estas como un tomatito-hae amague de tirar del mechón pero se detiene -estas muy borracho en serio! Casi te toco el rulo y no me pegaste! ¿te sientes bien lovino?

-:...-no reacciona.

Detrás de ellos se puede notar a un Francis con dos cuernitos , una cola, un tridente y una bolsita con"azúcar"(mas una sonrisa rusa XD)

-:Feliciano te encuentras bien?-Ludwig estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo(cofcofparejacofcof), que estaba apoyado en la mesa

-:veee..._hip_

-:(esta borracho, como es posible solo fue una cerveza y encima sin alcohol)

_continuara..._

~·~·~~~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~~~~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~

*Viet:Vietnam.

ok! este es mi primer fanfic espero que no este tan mal.

Se aceptan sugerencias ,amenazas y todo lo demás.(pero sean amables;D)

_Por favor dejen Reviews ,si dejan Rusia no los golpeara con una cañería ;) ni tendrán tomates en la cara(a no ser que quieran eso)_


	2. estado de shock

Detrás de ellos se puede notar a un Francis con dos cuernitos , una cola, un tridente y una bolsita con"azúcar", ademas de una sonrisa rusa.

-:Feliciano te encuentras bien?-Ludwig estaba un poco preocupado por su amigo(cofcofparejacofcof), que estaba apoyado en la mesa

-:veee..._hip_

-:_"esta borracho, como es posible solo fue una cerveza y encima sin alcohol"_

-:veee~ doitsu _… hip _

_-:_mejor te llevo a casa y luego regreso.

-:veee~ no hace falta doitsu~

En otra parte del bar:

-:señor ¿que va a pedir?-Ivan estaba sentado enfrente de la barra, esperando a ser atendido.

-:que tiene para beber que sea fuerte?

-:...dejeme ver-la moza se retira para ir a la bodega, despues de un rato regresa- tenemos vodka, ron, gin, whiky¿desea alguna en especial?

-:deme vodka... por casualidad, que marcas tiene?

-: tenemos-se agacha un poco, agarra una carpeta y dice- absolut vodka, skyy, xellent y smirnoff.

-:deme smirnoff y traigame la botella.

-:en seguida señor.

un rato despues:

-:traigame una botella mas~, da?

-: señor me temo que usted a bebido demasiado vodka, si ocurren incidentes me echaran la culpa.

-:tonterias, como si beber siete botellas de vodka fuera mucho.-poniendose serio-traigame otra botella

-:me temo que no puedo-la camarera disimoladamente iba retrocediendo hacia la puerta mas cercana.

-:kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol... las pagara caro-de alguna parte saco una cañeria para amenazar a la camarera.

-:o sea como que no deberias andar por ahi con cañerias, tipo como que es de mal gusto-Feliks estaba detras de el junto con los balticos-te invito de **mi** vodka si dejas en paz a la mujer

-:esta bien-el ruso estaba bastante borracho para notar que acepto beber del vodka de "su peor amigo"

-:Feliks estas seguro que no pasara nada?-el lituano estaba aterrado no queria saber que pasaba si el ruso se enojaba.

-:hay, tipo como que esstoy re seguro, o sea que me puede hacer este tipo fuera de honda?

-:no me quiero imaginar

-:tipo como que sos re miedoso Liet, bebe un poco no te hará mal no bebiste nada en toda la noche.

-:creo que ya se porque

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~

mientras los hombres hacian estragos en el bar , Elizabeta trataba de parar un asesinato...

-:Natasha no te podes controlar?-Belgica estaba tratando de separar a Natasha de Lily

-:porque mi onii-san jamas estaria con otro hombre, el es mio!

-:de que te quejas, yo puse a onii-san con Roderich por la amistad que se tienen

-:esta niña piensa que las parejas son de amistad-Mei Mei estaba hablandole en voz baja a Vietnam

-:que no eran de eso?-Vietnam que estaba ignorandola ya que estaba mas pendiente de la pelea que se habia formado en la sala de reuniones le presto atencion.

-:Viet, no lo tomes a mal pero eres una ignorante.

-:eh, perdon que decias?-Vietnam habia dejado de prestarle atencion por un rato ya que en ese momento Belgica y Yekaterina habian logrado separar a Natasha de Lily.

-:nada...

-:onee-san sueltame-Natasha estaba peleando con Yekaterina para que la soltara.

-:no lo hare hasta que no me prometas que no golpearas a nadie.

-:sueltame, yo no prometo nada!

pero, sorprendentemente, antes de que soltara recibió una piña en el rostro por parte de de una patada en el estomago.

-:Lily!que haces?-Elizaveta por fin interrumpio-no puedes andar por ahi pateando a cualquiera.

-:ella empezo, yo solo lo termine-de quien sabe donde saco una pistola y dijo-si vuelven a hacer algo indebido prometo disparar a todas las luces y encerrarlas hasta que se calmen ¿escucharon?-Lily estaba con el ceño fruncido y apuntando a Natasha.

-:...ok...

-:hai...

-:e-esta bien-Yekaterina bajo a su hermana y se fue a sentar.

-:da.

-:pareciera que le salto la vena suiza-Elizaveta murmuro en el oido de Belgica.

-:si tienes razon y mas con lo del arma.

-:las puedo escuchar ¿saben?-el principado guardo su arma.

-:este...bueno seguimos?-Elizaveta, con una gota de agua en la cabeza se dirigio hacia el reflector para decir-bueno tenia pensado mostrarles esto mas tarde, pero en vista de las circustancias se los pasare ahora para que se calmen.

Al encender el reflector, Lily, Viet, Yekaterina y Natasha quedaron en shock. Mientras que Belgica y Mei Mei estaban disfrutandode la "hermosa vista".

En la pantalla se hallaba cierta imagen en la que Gilbert y Roderich estaban de la manera mas yaoistica posible, aunque se notaba en ambos que estaban noqueados.

-:y bien chicas que les parece?

-:genial!-Mei Mei y Belgica estaban extasiadas con la imagen.

-:...

-:...

-:...

-:...

-:les comio la lengua los ratones, o que?- en el rostro de cada una de las naciones shockeadas estaba la conocida cara de WTF de inglaterra.

·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~

voviendo al bar...

-:señor tiene una parte en el bar de karaoke _hip_-Vash junto con otras naciones, como Japon, Polonia, Corea de sur e Inglaterra , este ultimo todavia medio dormido-o una pista de baile _hip_?

-:ehh...-el gerente del bar no sabia que decir, cuando habia hablado con la señorita Héderváry, ella no le habia aclarado que atenderia a gente tan extraña-sii por ese pasillo llegan a una pista de baile con karaoke incluido-apunto a un pasillo donde se notaban unas luces violetas.

-:no hay nadie ahi?

-:no, el bar fue alquilado para ustedes esta noche.

-:okey!-de repente aparecio Alfred para arrastrar a todas las naciones que pudo hacia el pasillo.

_Continuara..._

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~·~

les dare un par de pistas para el final:

1_tiene que pagar.

2_el shock del gerente del bar.

Tambien quiero agradecer los consejos de la escritura y tal vez para el suiguiente capitulo haga que aparezca, nuevamente, el azucar holandes.

Bye~


	3. mas shock

Hello! He descubierto que a Belgica tambien la llaman Alice, asi que ahora le pondre ese nombre.

Ahora los dejo leer en paz

·~·~~·~·~~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·~·~~·~·~~·~·~

-:señor tiene una parte en el bar de karaoke _hip_- Vash junto con otras naciones, como Japon, Polonia, Corea de sur e Inglaterra , este ultimo todavia medio dormido-o una pista de baile _hip_?

-:ehh...-el gerente del bar no sabia que decir, cuando habia hablado con la señorita Héderváry, ella no le habia aclarado que atenderia a gente tan extraña-sii por ese pasillo llegan a una pista de baile con karaoke incluido-apunto a un pasillo donde se notaban unas luces violetas.

-:no hay nadie ahi?

-:no, el bar fue alquilado para ustedes esta noche.

-:okey!-de repente aparecio Alfred para arrastrar a todas las naciones que pudo hacia el pasillo.

Dentro de la pista de baile, que tenia un escenario, habia: una bola disco, muchas luces de distintos colores, una banda de musica y una pantalla plana muy grande.

-:ya se me ocurrio que podemos hacer _hip_- Kiku luego de probar el azucar holandes bebio todo lo que estuvo a su alcance- hay varios microfonos, que tal si hacemos _hip_ karaoke?

-:Okey- Alfred, que habia metido a medio mundo dentro de la pista llevo a Iggy hasta el escenario, para luego hablarle a una persona que trabajaba en el boliche-bar-¿Tiene alguna computadora con internet por aca?-Al contrario de otras naciones, sorprendentemente, Estados Unidos no habia bebido tanto por lo cual no estaba tan borracho.

-:Si, esta por alla- el empleado apunto a una parte del escenario en la que ninguna nacion se habia fijado.

-:_Thanks!-A_lfred seguia arrastrando a Inglaterra, mientras este le lanzaba un monton de insultos en su idioma, pero sin tratar de soltarse.

Un rato mas tarde:

"Motte ike!

Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu

Seeraa fuku da kara desu ketsuron  
Getsuyoubi na no ni!  
Kigen warui no dou suru yo?  
Natsufuku ga ii no desu Kawaii..."

Todas las naciones presentes, guiadas por Japon, estaban cantando "Motteke Sailor Fuku" mientras bailaban. Unas por ejemplo eran: Polonia, Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canada,aunque casi nadie lo notaba; España, ambos Italia, aunque medio borrachos; Suiza,la EX nacion Prusia, Grecia, China, Corea del sur, etc.

Al termino de la cancion llego Dinamarca, que habia arrastrado a Ice y a Norge ambos medio dormidos, aunque tambien lo puteaban en su idioma natal por la forma en la que los llevaba.

Luego de luchar contra Noruega, ya que trataba de escapar mientras Islandia permanecia parado viendo la pelea; Den se acerco hacia un microfono que estaba en el escenario y les dijo a todos- Caballeros y "ukes" busquen a su pareja de baile!- dejo el microfono en su lugar, reviso que Norge estuviera en su silla atado, y fue a la computadora para poner la musica. Despues de un corto silencio ya se fueron formando las parejas. Eran asi:

Estados Unidos- Inglaterra, este todavia puteandolo.

Francia nadie queria estar con el, asi que busco a su personita "invisible"-Canada

Rusia- China

Austria- Prusia

Suecia- Finlandia

Japon - Grecia

Polonia- Lituania,

Islandia- Hong Kong

Turquia- Egipto

Corea del Norte- Corea del Sur

Alemania- Italia del Norte

España- Italia del Sur, este ultra sonrojado

Holanda- Suiza

Latvia- Sealand, quien se "infiltro"

-Hey Norge vamos a baila!- el danes se tiro en la pista de baile con su "pareja".

Ya todas las parejas estaban en sus lugares asi que Estonia, puso la musica. En el salon empezo a sonar "_My heart will go on_".

-_stupid_, deja de abrazarme!- Arthur, completamente sonrojado, estaba siendo abrazado por Alfred, quien lo abligaba a bailar

-pero-hizo puchero- no me digas que no te gusta Ingwaterra

Ante esto el ingles se sonrojo mas "_tonto, no quiero que me sueltes, pero soy asi, quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, como cuando eras chiquito y me pedias que te leyera cuentos"_penso para sus adentros -no-o me hables asi...-cerro los ojos con fuerza.

El menor s agacho a la altura de su oreja y dijo- Perdón por hacerte sufrir antes Iggy, se que lloraste y sufriste mucho por mi_ i'm sorry_- se acerco un poco a la cara del mayor, y noto que este lagrimeaba como un niño pequeño que perdio su peluche favorito, se veia realmente lindo. Alfred se acerco al rostro del ingles

-qu-ee haces?-el repentino acercamiento de la ex colonia le gusto y a la vez le asusto.

-dandote un regalo- se acerco mas y le planto un beso en los labios, despues de un rato se separo- y ¿ que te parece?

-...- se habia quedado sin palabras al pensar que quizas los otros paises los habian visto.

Pero se equivoco los demas estaban en lo suyo, España estaba riendose de la cara de Lovino, al parecer tambien lo beso y quedo como un tomate; Francis ya ni estaba ahi, y tampoco Matthew (Haganse la idea), Roderich y Gilbert estaban en una esquina apartada del resto, Vash le daba planes a Holanda para perfeccionar el "azucar", Ivan y Yao hablaban de pandas y girasoles, tampoco estaban Feliciano y Ludwig. El resto seguian bailando el tema o se iban a sentar, pero ninguno miraba en direccion a ellos.

-¿y?, si fue malo lo repetire.

El ingles penso "_si le digo que fue malo me va a volver a besar, que hago fue encantador pero quiero que lo repita"_.-... ehh... fue...malo.

-se que lo dijiste a proposito Iggy, ahora preparate el heroe necesita "medicina inglesa"- dicho esto se lo empezo a llevar fuera de el salon.

-_ye-ss..._

·~·~~·~~~·~~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-les comio la lengua los ratones, o que?-en el rostro de cada una de las naciones shockeadas estaba la conocida cara de WTF de inglaterra.

-Hungria, me parece que las traumaste- Alice apuntaba hacia Lily quien, con arma y todo, estaba mirando la imagen con la boca abierta.

Rapidamente Hungria se acerco al reflector para apagarlo. Un rato despues se dirigio a las naciones y les pregunto que les parecia el yaoi.

-es...bastante... interesante- el principado estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, no era de una dama el quedarse con la boca abierta.

"Si!, tengo una nueva aprendiz de fujoshi!"-penso Elizaveta.

Las respuestas de Natasha, Yekaterina,Madeleine y Vietnam fueron preguntas de cuando podian retirarse.

-Vamos chicas, no es tan feo el yaoi, por lo menos antes de irse dejenme darles un ejercicio ¿si?

-… esta bien pero solo porque me quiero ir- dijo Natasha.

-siii!, okey cada una tome un block de hojas de esa mesa-apunto para una esquina. Cuando ya todos tenian un block de hojas y estaban sentadas, prosiguio-estoy segura que a Mei Mei y a Alice les gustara esto... voy a dejar que cada una se haga una historieta de la pareja que mas les guste de la pizarra- dicho esto empezo a hacer una lista de las naciones con otras personas:

Estados Unidos- Inglaterra, Francia- Canada, Rusia- China, Polonia- Lituania, Austria- Suiza-EX Prusia, Suecia- Finlandia, España- Italia y Alemania- Italia.

-bueno empiecen ya.

Luego de un rato, ya todos los doujinshis estaban terminados- bien, voy a retirar los blocks de hojas, o y esto que es- Elizaveta se fijo en el Mei Mei que decia R+18- Mei Mei no crees que te pasaste un poco?

-por?

-no importa-se dirigio a Lily- puedes entregarme los dibujos?

-si-i, tome- la pequeña le mostro el block. En el se encontraban diferentes historias escritas- no dibujo muy bien -hizo una sonrisa forzada.

"que kawaiii!"- no importa, puede ser una buena historia.

_Continuara..._

·~·~·~~·~·~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

hello again! quiero decirles que lamentablemente no lo pude subir antes ya que tuve problemas(tenia un trabajo de el "Dia de la Tradicion" y me la pase buscando imagenes de gauchos en internet y libros, resulta que las personas que estaban conmigo en el trabajo , según ellas, no dibujan muy bien y tuve que copiarlo en una noche de la computadora. T_T ), los proximos voy a hacer el esfuerzo de subirlos mas rapido.

Ademas tampoco me venia ideas a la cabeza

Bye~

Reviews?


	4. parejitas w

Bueno eh aquí el capitulo que esperaban. Lamento la tardanza.

·~·~·~·~·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~··~~·~·~·~·~·

Luego de un rato, ya todos los doujinshis estaban terminados- bien, voy a retirar los blocks de hojas, o y esto que es- Elizaveta se fijo en el Mei Mei que decia R+18- Mei Mei no crees que te pasaste un poco?

-por?

-no importa-se dirigio a Lily- puedes entregarme los dibujos?

-si-i, tome- la pequeña le mostro el block. En el se encontraban diferentes historias escritas- no dibujo muy bien -hizo una sonrisa forzada.

"que kawaiii!"- no importa, puede ser una buena historia._.._Ademas varias fujoshis en sus inicios solo escribian, y me refiero a las mejores- en su cara se formo una sonrisa-me incluyo entre ellas.

-señorita Hungria,me permite decirle algo?

-si

-se esta pareciendo al señor Gilbert- eso, definitivamente, no le agrado a ella. Pero para evitar decirle algo a la menor simplemente dijo "ah" y fue a buscar los demas trabajos."Que mala suerte la que sigue es Belarus" penso cuandose acercaba a ella.

-¿que quieres?-dijo con tono enojado Natasha mirandola.

-¿me puedes entregar el block?-respondio con el mismo tono.

-aqui tienes- le entrego el block y ella lo miro, para su sorpresa no tenia nada de sangre ni muertos, pero como titulo decia "¿quien es el ukea mas a Suiza?", mientras leia Belarus decia en voz baja "venganza, vanganza, vanganza..." con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-gra-ccias- dijo yendo para otro lado. La siguiente era Belgica...eso la sustaba un poco.

-ah Eli! Vienes a buscar mi dounjinshi?-pregunto con alegria.

-eh, si- dijo estirando en brazo para agarrarlo.

-entonces espera que agrego algo- en el titulo decia "La "amistad" de España y Romano, y sus juegos", Alice agrego un numero al lado del titulo- lito.

-R18+ por que no me sorprende-lo abrio- cambiaste tu forma de dibujar?

-si, el hermano de Mei Mei me enseño a dibujar asi.

-supongo que fue Kiku ¿verdad?

-si, y tambien me mostro un par de historietas.- la miro con curiosidad- pero creo que ya las viste esas.

-dejame hacer memoria- penso un rato- una era de Alfred y Arthur?

-si

-ya las conosco, es mas la de Noruega la hice con el-dijo agrandando su sonrisa.

-esa me encanto! En especial cuando estan en el bar y Dinamarca lo emborracha...y lo que sigue me dejo sin palabras,lo abre leido como 6 veces seguidas.

-pues, dejame decirte Alice que eso se me ocurrio a mi.

-me lo imaginaba, era perfecto-ante el halago la hungara no pudo evitar ruborizarse-oh, creo que debes seguir buscando los blocks.

-cierto, despues hablamos- dio un par de pasos y fue con Seychelles.- me lo entregas?

-ten- dijo tirandole el block y alimentando su atun.

-que amable-dijo por lo bajo enojada ante esa muestra de educacion "de seguro lo heredo del ingles cejudo",mientras pensaba se fue acercando a Ucrania, ahora sonriendo- ¿me entregas el block?

-aqui tienes- dijo temblando un poco, la otra lo noto y no pudo evitar el preguntar.

-¿sucede algo?

-no nada...solo que Nati se quiere ir y em, me esta mirando bastante rara- ahora lloraba un poco.

-ohh era eso. Ahora dejo que se vayan en paz.

-esta bien-dicho esto se fue hacia el lugar de Vietnam, ella la vio ir y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca le tiro el block.

-gracias- dijo sarcasticamente la hungara.

-de nada.

Ya habiendo recogido todos los blocks los apilo sobre una mesa y dijo:

-como veo que a algunas de ustedes no les agrada este tipo de "arte" dejare ir a las que les molesten-automaticamente se levantaron Belarus, Ucrania, Vietnam y Seychelles- les aviso que yo no me responsabilizo si les sucede algo a ustedes.

-Se supone que nos tiene que interesar?- dijo Vietnam con indiferencia.

-Si te pasa algo, promete no llamarme que te parece?- respondio sarcastica Hungria.

-esta bien- y asi se retiro la mitad de las naciones femeninas.

~·~~·~~·~~~~·~~~~·~·~~·~·~·~~·

-BASTARDO ESPAÑA YA DEJA DE PARECERTE A FRANCIA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-el italiano estaba corriendo de un lado para otro en todo el bar escapando del español-MERDA, TE HE DICHO QUE PA -cuando no se estaba fijando hacia donde iba, Lovino choco contra la pared.

-LOVI!- grito España acercandose en camara lenta, para que fuera mas dramatico, a el italiano -¡YO TE SALVARE!-grito mientras lo agarraba, sorprendentemente Lovino seguia consciente.

-ERES UN IDIOTA ESPAÑA! ES QUE ACASO HOLANDA TE DIO ALGO PARA TOMAR?O DE REPENTE SE TE OCURRE SER COMO EL IDIOTA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!-dijo agarrandose la cara por el golpe.

-le di algo de tomar- de repente aparecio Holanda de la nada y se fue.

-Lovi crei que te perderia, no me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo tristemente el español abrazando al italiano- por un momento pense que no te volveria a ver...snif...te adoro Lovi...snif...

-lo de Holanda si que te hizo mal-dijo sorprendido el italiano.

-nop! Estoy bromeando!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-MALDITO BASTARDO ! TE VOY A MATAR!-se paro de inmediato y enpezo a perseguir a España.

-pero porque?...oh! No me digas que te la creiste?

-¡MUERETEEEE BASTARDDOOO!

-significa que me amas Lovii~¡TODO EL MUNDO ESCUCHE:LOVINO VARGAS ME AMAAA!VA A PASAR A SER LLAMADO:LOVINO VARGAS DE FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!

-GRITAS ESO DE VUELTA Y TE JURO QUE TE CASTRO!-grito mas enojado.

-PRIMERO VEAMOS SI ME ALCANZAS LOVI~!-grito mas feliz el español.

En la pista:

-bueno, de ahora en adelante dejare que cada uno me diga que cancion quiere ¿esta bien?-dijo Estonia por el microfono-¿quien es el primero?

-YOOO!GRITO Y EXIJO EL REY DEL NORTE!1

-esta bien-dijo con una gotita en su cabeza Estonia- dime.

-FAIRYTALE DE ALEXANDER RYBAK!

-listo- le subio el volumen y en todo el salon se empezo a escuchar el violin.

-years ago, when i was younger, I kinda liked a girl like you, she was mine and we were sweethearts, that was then, but then it's true, I'm in love with a fairytale...-cantaba en voz baja una persona con un rulito que flotaba alrededor de su cabeza.

-ohh! que es eso-dijo prestando atencion detras de el- Noruega estas cantando?

-maldito -respondio al darse cuenta de lo que hacia.

-NORUUU~ ESTABAS CANTANDO~~!QUE LINDO!

-muerete- se ruborizo

-me permite frue(dama) ?-dijo Dinamarca agarrando a Noruega y llevandolo hacia la pista.

-du dør (muerete-noruego)

-ohh~ noru eres tan lindo ruborizado- dijo mientras bailaba- Francis tenia razon- de repente Lukas se detuvo.

-que? En **que** Francis tuvo razon?- respondio enojado.

-upss,eh...se me escapo...no es nada importante- sonrio mas para que el noruego no sospechara, aunque, fracaso.

-dime ahora. En **que tuvo razon Francis?**- dejo de bailar.

-ehh...

-ehh, no es una respuesta, ahora responde.

-... Francis dijo que cuando te ruborizas pareces...

-**parezco...?**

-pareces...ehh...medio afeminado o... mujer...- Noruega al escuchar eso salio lo mas rapido posible del salon dejando a un danes confundido._"que raro que no me golpeo"_, se dijo a si mismo Dinamarca.

~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Mientras:

-chicas diganme alguna sabe a que se debia esta reunion?- les dijo Hungria a Taiwan, Belgica y Liechtenstein.

-para conseguir mas fujoshis?- dijo alegre Mei Mei.

-si y no.

-eh?-se preguntaron Alice y la taiwanesa.

-veran, en el bar yo instale camaras... en todas partes. Eso significa que lo hice en la barra, la pista de baile y los cuertos...

-señorita, me permite preguntar algo?- dijo Lily.

-claro.

-¿por que hizo eso?-dijo con duda, a lo cual las demas, excepto Elizaveta, la miraron con sorpresa ya que abian la rrespuesta y el porque.

-ya lo veras Lily, ya lo veras- respondio maliciosamente.

_Continuara..._

_~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~_

_hiii! espero que les haya gustado._

_Por favor perdonenme por la tardanza (en parte fue por falta de inspiracion u.u), sepan que tratare de subir los proximos lo mas rapido posible. _

Tambien sepan que la historia esta a unos capitulos de terminar T_T

Bye~! Reviews?


End file.
